True love
by Kyoto Dragon
Summary: A Jack Elli coupling. Jack decides to start up a buisness in the town, when a familiar face turns up out of the blue. Please read and review, thanks! (P.S. there are cliffhangers on the end of each chapter, this is intentional for obvious reasons)
1. Chapter 1

  
**True Love**  
  
_By Kyoto Dragon_  
  
**Authours Note**: This fic is inspired bt a fantastic piece of Harvest Moon artwork of Jack and Elli.   
  
Pairing: Jack/Elli  
  


* * *

  
**_Chapter 1_**  
  
_**Spring Goddess Festival** (two months ago)_  
  
I saw her today; again for the third time, she is so beautiful and kind. I think her friend and co-worker the doctor is in lve with her but she says she just sees him as a friend. We have grown to be friends, but my friendship with her is more than that, I love her.  
  
Present day (2nd day of summer)  
  
Jack had his work cut out, the Tomato harvest was booming, Zack was rushing back and forth with crates of Corn, Pumpkin, Pineapple and Onions, the money kept on rolling in. Meanwile in the clinic, Elli was going around her usal duties when Manna came in, she was carrying a a huge bouquet of Moondrop flowers.  
  
"Afternoon Elli, Jack asked me to deliver these flowers to you, he's kinda busy with the harvest" Manna said handing over the flowers  
  
"He did?" Elli blushed holding the flowers  
  
"Heh Elli you like-like Jack don't you?" Manna smirked  
  
Elli blushed even more "Well um...." she said blushing slightly more.  
  
"You do!!" Manna smiled  
  
Elli blushed even brighter "Urmm.....I.....Better get back to what I was doing!!" Elli said running upstairs  
  
Elli walked up to a window and looked out towards Jack's farm in the distance. "Jack, I really DO like you" Elli blushed  
  
"Wow! I got 7850 gold coins for all that harvesting" Jack panted wiping his forehead "I spent about five thousand buying that empty plot of land and a further four thousand asking Gotz to build a house on that plot, I hope Elli likes her present!" Jack continued as he washed up.  
  
Jack was on his way out of the farm with a bouquet of Pink Cat Flowers when Jack's dog Koto came running up to him.  
  
"Koto stay here and look after the chickens, I'm just going out for a wile" Jack said  
  
Elli was doing some paperwork, the fragrance of the Moondrop flowers that Jack had sent her reminded her of him, she had kept a picture of Jack and herself at the Spring Goddess festival.  
  
::Jack I really want to tell you how I feel about you:: Elli blushed  
  
The door to the clinic chimed as Jack opend it, Elli looked up and blushed as she saw it was Jack.  
  
"I see you got my flowers" Jack smiled  
  
"They're lovley thank you" Elli smiled  
  
"I bought you some more" Jack handed over the flowers "You're way more beautiful than these flowers" Jack smirked  
  
Elli blushed "Thank you, I think I'm running out a vases to put your flowers Jack" she smiled  
  
"Funny you should say that, I got a surprise for you, close your eyes and I'll lead you there" Jack said  
  
"What is it?" Elli smiled  
  
"Its a surprise" Jack laughed  
  
Jack led Elli blindfolded across town to a empty lot opposite the Popuri's Chicken ranch, Elli knew she was near Popuris palce but was wandering what Jack surpise was for her.  
  
"Ready?" Jack asked  
  
"Yes" Elli smiled  
  
Jack took off the blindfold; Elli looked and saw a building in the process of being built, Elli noticed a sign with her name on it.  
  
"Whats this?" Elli asked  
  
"Your surprise, I knew you like flowers and youv'e always talked about opening your own florists so I made your dream real" Jack smiled  
  
"Oh Jack, thank you!!" Elii said hugging Jack, he blushed  
  
"It's your dream Elli, live it" Jack said  
  
::My dream is to be with you, Jack:: Elli thought  
  
"I'd like to take you on a picnic tommorow to thank you for your fantastic present" Elli blushed  
  
"S..sure" Jack stammered  
  
"OK I'll be coming around your place about 11.00 tommorow, see you tommorow!" Elli kissed Jack on his cheek before hurrying off, Jack stood there shocked.  
  
Jack got back to his farm and loaded some of the newly ripened tomatos into the shipping bin ready for Zack to collect the next day. Jack looked at his corn crop a few had produced some cobs, Jack thought it'll be a good idea to cook some for his picnic date with Elli the next day, Jack picked a few and walked into his house and went to bed. The next day, Jack sat by the window as the corn cobs were boiling away on the stove, he was thinking about that kiss that Elli gave him on his cheek yesterday, Jack walked out of the house and went to harvest the pineapples that just ripened. Elli just arrived at Aja winery to buy some grape juice for her picnic with Jack.  
  
"Two bottles of grape juice, something special?" Manna asked  
  
"Just going for a picnic" Elli replied  
  
"Who with? Jack?" Manna smiled  
  
Elli blushed and nodded  
  
"You DO like him, why elese would he be building a shop for you?!" Manna smirked  
  
"Well..um..." Elli blushed brighter  
  
"No need to say anymore, here is the grape juice have a good time!" Manna laughed  
  
Elli blushed as she walked out of Aja and towards Jack's farm. Zack arrived at Jack's farm earlier than usal to pick up the days harvest of Corn and Tomatos, she knew Jack since she was little when he came to visit is granpa's farm, he was the one that was sleeping under the tree near the springs, Elli wandered if Jack knew that she was the girl that talked to him all those years ago.  
  
"Thats all for today Zack" Jack said  
  
"Righto, I'll be back at the original time next week" Zack said walking off  
  
"Morning Jack!" Elli smiled "Ready for our picnic?" she continued  
  
"Sure, I've got some corn on the boil on the stove just gotta get them" Jack said running into the house  
  
Jack got the corn, came out of the house and started to walk with Eli to the medow just below mothers peak, Koto tagged along also. As Elli layed out the picnic, Jack sat on a rock by the stream doing some fishing, he had already caught four large fish that Zack would pay him 800G for.  
  
"Picnics ready!" Elli called out  
  
Zack put down his fishing rod and walked towards Elli. They were eating some of Elli's Mayo sandwiches when Jack noticed that Elli had some mayonaise on her cheek.  
  
"Huh, Elli you've got some mayo on your cheek" Jack said  
  
"Oh!" Elli said wiping the wrong cheek  
  
"No the other cheek" Jack said  
  
Elli wiped the other cheek "Gone?" she asked  
  
"No still there let me do it" Jack smiled  
  
Jack leaned over to wipe it away, he didn't notice that that he placed his hand on a slice of cucumber, Jack slipped forwards and landed on Elli, thier faces nearly touched. Jack and Elli looked at each other blushing, Jack came closer to Elli and kissed her, Elli didn't resist and returned the kiss.  
  
"Huh Jack?....I....I..." Elli blushed  
  
"I love you" Jack said  
  
"What did you say you love me Jack?" Elli blushed  
  
"Yes" Jack blushed  
  
Elli looked away and blushed "I love you too Jack" she smiled  
  
"You've been on my mind since I came back to this town, I remember you whe I first met you when I was little wile I was visiting my granpa's farm, I thought you were an angel and I was right, you are as beautiful as an angel" Jack smiled  
  
"You rememberd me" Elli smiled  
  
"How can I forget such a beautiful face?" Jack said as he kissed Elli  
  
They both slowly laid down still kissing as Koto sat looking at them.  



	2. Chapter 2

**True Love**  
  
_By Kyoto Dragon_  
  
**Authours Note**: This fic is inspired bt a fantastic piece of Harvest Moon artwork of Jack and Elli. I "_borrowed_" a match script form a Yu-Gi-Oh episode cause I'm so lame in inventing my own. Also I wrote this chapter in the week that I had the flu so some of it may not sound sense.  
  
Pairing: Jack/Elli  
  


* * *

  
**_Chapter 2_**  
  
It had been a week since Jack and Elli had became romantically involved; Jack was taking the day off, he had already done all of the days chores already, the harvest sprites were tending to the animals. The other day Kai challenged him to a Duel Monsters (Yu-Gi-Oh) match; a new TCG game called Duel monsters had gripped the town the previous year and mostly everyone was palying it in thier free time. The mayor had recently had made built a dueling arena built in Rose Square, when in use it comes up from under the square from a retractable platform (a tennis court size platform in the middle of the square retracts and up comes the dueling stadium, in otherwords the dueling arena is hidden under Rose square and bought up by machine). Jack picks up the deck that he constructed the other night and walked out of the farm towards Rose square.  
  
All of the shops were closed besides Doug's inn, everybody was in the square for the match. Kai was already on his podium, Jack walked towards his, Elli was there waiting for him.  
  
"Hi" Elli smiled "This is for good luck" she smiled as she kissed him the crowed did an extended 'woooo' Jack blushed as he rose up onto his podium  
  
Jack begins the duel by playing a facedown card, and a monster facedown in defence. Kai asks if the monster might be a Beaver Warrior. Kai draws, and also plays a card facedown, then plays Bow-Drawing Mermaid in defence mode. Jack wonders why Kai would play such a weak monster in defence. Kai knows that Jack is planning to use the face down cards in a combination attack.  
  
Jack is worried about Kai's facedown card, but can't pass up the chance to gain an early point advantage. Jack switches the Beaver Warrior to face-up attack mode, and activates Horn of the Unicorn, increasing Beaver Warrior's attack to 1900. But Kai activates his trap card, Tears of a Mermaid, which stops the Beaver Warrior's attack and destroys the Horn of the Unicorn. Kai switches Red Archery Girl to attack mode and destroys Beaver Warrior.   
  
It's Jack's move. Kai thinks he knows what Jack will do: play Spellbinding Circle facedown, then play Summoned Skull in defence. Kai switches Ryu-Ran to attack mode and attacks Summoned Skull. Jack activates Spellbinding Circle, stopping Ryu-Ran's attack and reducing its attack power by 700 points. Jack switches Summoned Skull to attack mode and attacks Ryu-Ran, but Kai responds with a trap of his own: Trap Displacement, which switches the Spellbinding Circle to Summoned Skull. Ryu-Ran's attack strength is back to 2200, while Summoned Skull's is reduced to 1800, Kai destroys Jack's Summoned Skull.  
  
It's Kai's turn, and Jack's sure it's another perfectly prepared move. Kai plays Toon World. Red Archery Girl and Ryu-Ran are turned into their Toon counterparts, and Kai attacks Jack's defence monster with toon Ryu-Ran, destroying the Giant Soldier of Stone. Then he switches the Toon Mermaid to attack mode.  
  
Jack thinks he'd better attack, and maybe he'll be able to uncover a weakness in the Toon monsters. Jack summons Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Its attack strength of 1400 is equal to the Toon Mermaid's. He attacks, but Toon Mermaid is able to stop Celtic Guardian's attack and destroys it! Kai says that his Toon monsters can't be beaten by brute force.  
  
Kai plays two cards face down, and Jack plays a monster in defence mode, but Kai plays a trap card called Gorgon's Eye, which turns Jack's Horned Imp to stone. Jack realises Gorgon's eye is a permanent trap, not only will it turn every monster Jack plays in defence to stone, but when the stone monsters are destroyed, half of their defence points will be deducted from Jack's life points! Then Kai plays Doppelganger, which can transform itself into any card on the field—including Jack's graveyard. He turns himself into Summoned Skull, which then becomes Toon Skull. Jack calls Toon Skull a monstrosity, Kai attacks the stone Horned Imp with Toon Skull, and Jack loses 500 life points, half of Horned Imp's defence. Toon Skull does a victory pose, then disappears back into Toon World.  
  
Jack draws a card, it's the Dark Magician. Kai said that he looks forward to Jack putting his favourite card into play. So he can crush it! Jack doesn't know what to do. He can't attack the Toons while they're safe inside Toon World, and any monster he plays in defence will be turned to stone by the Gorgon's Eye. If Jack plays a monster in defence, Kai's gorgon's eye trap card will turn it into stone. But if he plays them in attack, Kai's Toon monsters will destroy it  
  
Jack plays Dark Magician in attack mode, and then plays Magical Hats to hide him. Elli reminds Jack that Kai may have magic cards. Kai sends Toon Summoned Skull to attack one of the hats but he misses, the Dark Magician is still on the field. Jack draws a card and plays it face down. Frustrated, Kai draws his next card. Triumphantly, he throws down Magical Neutralising Force, a magic card that destroys Jack's Magical Hats and reveals the Dark Magician. Kai attacks Dark Magician with Toon Summoned Skull. Jack activates the Living Arrow card he played facedown earlier, fusing it with Kai's Magical Neutralizing Force and sending it back at Kai's Toon World.  
  
It was too late, Toon Summoned Skull had already attacked. But then Jack activates his other facedown card, Mirror Force sending the attack back. With Toon World destroyed, Kai's monsters all revert to their normal forms and reappear on the field, where they're destroyed by Mirror Force's blast. Toon World and all the Toons are destroyed, and the score now stands at Jack 900, Kai 600.  
  
Kai plays a new monster—one he's created just for this game. It's huge and grotesque, but its attack and defence are both zero. Yami knows it must have some special power, but doesn't know what. He summons Curse of Dragon Jack attacks with Curse of Dragon. But his attack activates Dark Eyes Illusionist's special ability—Curse of Dragon is mesmerised and stops its attack. Kai plays the Black Illusion Ritual magic card and sacrifices the Dark Eyes Illusionist to summon a new monster, Relinquished it absorbs Curse of Dragon. Jack attacks with Dark Magician, but Relinquished uses Curse of Dragon as a shield, Jack ends up destroying his own monster, Jack takes the damage from the attack, and Relinquished is unharmed.  
  
Kai activates Relinquished's special power and absorbs the Dark Magician. Jack reaches for a card, hoping that this will be the card that will beat Kai, because it will probably be his last card. He plays a card face down, and plays Feral Imp in defence. Jack stands up, telling Kai he'll pay for what he's done. Jack's drawn face down card is Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. Jack plays Winged Dragon in defence, and Kai destroys it with Sacrifice, using Dark Magician's attack strength.  
  
Kai plays Time Bomber, a self-destructing monster that will explode in two turns, destroying Relinquished and all the monsters it has absorbed. The Dark Magician's attack points will be deducted from Jack's life points, and he'll lose the game.  
  
"I'll get my Dark Magician back!!" Jack said  
  
Jack plays the card he just drawn, Mystic Box. The Mystic Box puts Time Bomber in the Dark Magician's place, freeing the Dark Magician. Now when Time bomber explodes, it will only destroy Relinquished. Kai draws again, then passes the turn, unable to make a play. Jack draws, and plays Change of heart, taking control of Relinquished for one turn. With Relinquished on Jack's side of the field, it will destroy the Dark Magician when the time bomb explodes, taking all of Jack's life points. Kai's forgot about the card Jack left on the field. Jack flips it over, it's a ritual magic card, Dark Magic Ritual. Jack offers Time and the Dark Magician as sacrifices to summon the Magician of Black Chaos, the greatest magician in all of duel monsters. Jack decides use this monster to avenge his fallen card. Kai thinks he still has a chance next turn, he ressurect get Relinquished back using monster reborn, and use it to absorb the Magician of Black Chaos. But Jack isn't finished yet. He plays a card facedown, and a monster facedown in defence. Jack 's turn ends, and Relinquished is back with Kai. Kai uses Polymerisation to fuse Relinquished with the Thousand Eyes Idol to create the Thousand Eyes Restrict, a new and even stranger monster  
  
Kai activated the Thousand Eyes Restrict's mesmerising power, paralysing the Magician of Black Chaos, as well as Jack's defence monster. The Thousand Eyes Restrict begins to draw the Chaos Mage to itself. Then Jack turns over his facedown cards Kuribo and the magic card Multiply. Hundreds of mesmerised Kuribo's are also being drawn to the Thousand Eyes Restrict, and it is forced to absorb them all. The little Kuribo's self-destruct on contact with the enemy, crippling the Thousand Eyes Restrict. Jack loses Kuribo's 300 attack points, lowering his life points to 100, but the Thousand Eyes Restrict is blinded by the Kuribo's attack, and the Magician of Black Chaos is freed from its mesmerising gaze. Jack destroys the Thousand Eyes Restrict with his Magician of Black Chaos, wiping out Kai's remaining life points and winning the game.  
  
"Ghaaaa! I guess you won Jack" Kai cursed  
  
"Good match" Jack smiled as the crowed cheered.  
  
Elli ran upto Jack as the podium lowered and kissed him.  
  
"Everybody! Party's at the inn!!!!" Ann said.  
  
"Jack" The mayor said  
  
"Sir" Jack replied  
  
"That was an excellent match, you've beaten very challenger in town, I'm surprised that you didn't use your Exodia cards" the mayor said  
  
"That wouldn't be fair to use it, I prefer to use my skills over the sheer power of one card" Jack said  
  
Later at the inn, Jack spoke sweet nothings into Elli's ear wilst kissing her, she blushed continously. Jeff, Karen's dad knew that Jack had his eye on the blue feather (an item that a male have to give to thier girlfriend to ask them to marry them); he kept one to the side knowing that Jack was eventually going to buy one when he decides to propose to Elli.  
  
"Ahem, Jack" Saibara said  
  
"Oh afternoon Saibara!" Jack said looking flustered  
  
"I need to ask you something" Saibara replied  
  
"Sure" Jack said  
  
"I'm going to retire soon and I'm going to close down the blacksmith, and a larger one is opening north of town, I wanted to sell my place to you" Saibara said  
  
"How much?" Jack asked  
  
"Hundred grand" Saibara replied "I've heard that you've wanted to open a shop of your own besides running your farm and since you are constructing a shop for Elli I'd thought you'd might like this" Saibara continued  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked  
  
"I'm sure about it" Saibara replied  
  
"OK, I'll come over tommorow to finalise it" Jack smiled  
  
"I've removed all of the machinery, place needs refurbishment thats all" Saibara added  
  
"Thats great Jack, we can be together on _and_ off the farm before we ge.... _oops!_" Elli blushed  
  
Elli accidently hinted that she'd like to be Jack's wife but luckliy Jack didn't hear the last part beacause he was thinking of what kind of shop he'd like his new place to be, however Ann standing a few meters away caught on and was passing the information to her best friend Karen (_**Ladies gossip**_).  
  
::_I wonder if Rick and Karen would like to mann my new shop when it opens? I'll ask Kai too, he seems to be into comics and stuff_:: Jack thought  
  
The party went on, there was alot of drinking and music, it was about 11.30 when Jack got back to his place after walking Elli home. The next day, it was a beautiful clear sky as Elli walked accross town towards Jack's farm, she could hear the cows mooing from Yodel farm and Gotz busy constructing her florist shop; Elli had a cake that she baked for Jack in a basket. Elli walked onto the farm and noticed the Harvest Sprites tending to the crops and the animals.  
  
Elli walked upto Jack's front door "Jack?" Elli said knocking on the door  
  
"Oh hi Elli, Jack's gone down to the mine near the spring on his quad-bike he said he'd be back in three hours" Staid said  
  
"He took alot of crates with him" Bold added  
  
"Umm Jack could make a good sweet potato stew with these" Chef said  
  
"Thanks, I'll go meet him there" Elli smiled as she walked off  
  
Elli got to the mines at the springs, Jack's quad-bike was parked next to the tree most of the twelve baskets were already full some of which has some gems in them but most had copper and silver ore ready for shipping. Elli peered into the cave.  
  
"Huh Jack?" Elli said hearing hammering of stones  
  
"Oh hi Elli" Jack said coming out of the cave  
  
Elli blushed, Jack didn't have his shirt on.  
  
"I've come to give you this cake" Elli blushed even more  
  
"huh thanks" Jack smiled  
  
Elli heard rumbling and looked up.  
  
"JACK LOOK OUT!!!" Elli called out  
  
Jack looked up and saw falling rocks hurtling towards him...  
  


* * *

_To be continued..._   



	3. Chapter 3

**True Love**  
  
_By Kyoto Dragon_  
  
**Authours Note**: This fic is inspired bt a fantastic piece of Harvest Moon artwork of Jack and Elli. I "_borrowed_" a match script form a Yu-Gi-Oh episode cause I'm so lame in inventing my own. Also I wrote this chapter in the week that I had the flu so some of it may not sound sense.  
  
Pairing: Jack/Elli  
  


* * *

  
**_Chapter 3_**  
  
Elli heard rumbling and looked up.  
  
"JACK LOOK OUT!!!" Elli called out  
  
Jack looked up and saw falling rocks hurtling towards him; Jack jumped clear with the basket full of ore, but he didn't quite made it clear of the falling rocks, one grazed his arm, as he landed he hit the ground hard.  
  
"Unng!" Jack groaned  
  
"JACK! Are you hurt??!!" Elli said concerned  
  
"My chest! I hit the ground a little too hard" Jack winced  
  
"We should go the surgery" Elli said  
  
"I doesn't hurt that much Elli, lets just get back to the farm" Jack said  
  
Jack managed to drive his quadbike back to the farm. Elli helped Jack inside, as Jack walked over to the fridge to get a drink the pain became unbearable and Jack collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Jack, I'm calling doc!" Elli said picking up the phone.  
  
As doc examined Jack wile he lay in bed; Elli paced the room outside the bedroom concerened, Elli walked up to the cabinet noticing a picture of herself and Jack among a group of sheep, she picked up the picture and smiled.  
  
"Elli; Jack will be fine, its just a few bruised ribs I told him totake the day off tommorow, he can still do the harvesting but he must not pick up anything heavy" doc said.  
  
"Right" Elli replied  
  
The next day was the day before the end of summer, Jack stood on the edge of the field looking the the fields of Tomatoes, Corn, Onions, Pineapples and Pumpkins; the crop was doing well, Rick and Popuri had come over to help tend to the animals, Grey came over to help harvest the crops.  
  
"Zack's gonna have a hard time taking this lot away!!" Grey laughed  
  
"Huh Grey could ya start with the harvesting I just need to go into town to get some seeds from the supermarket" Jack said  
  
"Huh sure" Grey replied  
  
Jack walked into Jeff's supermarket; Karen wasn't there, she wouldn't be because she would be at the Inn with Ann. Jack picked up some packets of Eggplant, Carrots, Sweet Potatoes, Green Peppers and Spinach, a wedding magazine on the shelf rack caught his eye.  
  
"Afternoon Jack" Sasha said "I see that magazine caught your eye, Karen's been asking me to order in some magazine for the women in this town. She says there seems to be too many magazines for the men" she added.  
  
"But, its mainly men who come into the store and occasionally Elli" Jeff said  
  
"Yes but if we stock womens magazines in we get female customers coming in" Sasha said  
  
"I've gotta do the stock check, I'll be back in a few minutes" Jeff said walking into the store room  
  
"Jack, you and Elli have been dating for a wile I know she has been in love with you since the start last summer. The day after you won that duel match against Kai, I saw Elli looking at the same wedding magazine that caught your eye...." Sasha said  
  
"She wants to get married?" Jack said puzzled  
  
"She's in love with you, the girl been thinking about marraige. Here take this" Sasha said giving Jack a small long rectangular box, Jack opened it  
  
"A blue feather?" Jack said.  
  
"Keep it, free of charge, use it when you're prepared to propose to Elli" Sasha smiled  
  
"Oh; when Zack comes could you tell him to come with his pickup truck I've got a BIG harvest for him" Jack said  
  
"Sure" Sasha replied  
  
"And thanks for the feather!!" Jack smiled as he pocketed it in his jacket.  
  
Jack got back to the farm, Grey had nearly finished harvesting the Tomatoes, Corn and Onions, Rick had just returned from putting the vats of Milk and wool into Jack's new small barn sized shipping bin and was now helping with the pineapple and pumpkin harvesting. It was getting late and Zack had come to pick up the harvest and paid him alot, Jack his the blue feather in a drawer and hoped that Elli wouldn't find it, Karen had come over erlier that evening to talk with Elli.  
  
"I'll be fine tommorow Elli, I plan to referbish my new place tommorrow, Kai said he'd like to manage the shop when it opens wile I work on the farm" Jack said  
  
"You just take care ok?" Elli said  
  
"I'll come see you at lunch" Jack replied  
  
"See you then" Elli smiled kissing Jack  
  
Jack went back inside, took out the box with the blue feather and sat down at the table with a notepad. Jack pondered on how he would and when he would propose to Elli, he knew that his relationship would come to a point where he would eventually ask her to marry him but he was not sure how to go about it, Jack scribbled down some proposals and put the blue feather back in the drawer.  
  
The next day:  
  
"So Jack, you want me to mann your new store wile you're working on the farm?" Kai asked  
  
"Yes, Karen said she would do it too during the summer wile you are working at your beach lodge, I was going to ask Rick but I knew you two don't see eye to eye so Ann aggreed to help out" Jack said  
  
"So what is your shop going to be?" Kai asked  
  
"A comic book store, selling computer games, figurines and TCGs as well" Jack replied  
  
"Cool! I'd like to work in a place like that!" Sai smiled  
  
"Sure, its a deal!" Jack said shaking Kai's hand  
  
"And maybe I can find a way to defeat you in a duel" Kai smiled  
  
"Likley" Jack smirked  
  
"HEY!!!" Kai yelled  
  
"Hi Jack" Elli said poking her head through the door  
  
"Morning Elli" Jack smiled  
  
"Have you eaten breakfast yet Jack?" Elli asked  
  
"Oops I forgot" Jack slapped his forehead  
  
"I'll go to you place to cook you breakfast" Elli smiled  
  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes" Jack said  
  
At Jack's farm Elli began to cook him breakfast, the eggs were taking time to cook so she decided to make Jack's bed. As she was walking towards Jack's room something on the shelves caught her eye, Elli looked at the collection of valuble gems that Jack had collected from the south mine last winter. Elli saw a box and picked it up and opened it, she was astonished to see that it was a blue feather.  
  
::_Oh Jack! you're going to propose to me?_:: Elli blushed  
  
::_I've already decided on the answer when you decide to propose to me!_:: she blushed even more  
  
The door opened..  
  
"Elli?" Jack said  
  
::Oh no!! I must not let Jack now that he's got this!!!!:: Elli thought  
  
"Elli?" Jack said again  
  


* * *

_To be continued..._   



	4. Chapter 4

**True Love**  
  
_By Kyoto Dragon_  
  
**Authours Note**: This fic is inspired bt a fantastic piece of Harvest Moon artwork of Jack and Elli.  
  
Pairing: Jack/Elli  
  


* * *

  
**_Chapter 4_**  
  
"Elli?" Jack called out  
  
Elli quietly put the box back into the draw and closed it.  
  
"Hi Jack didn't hear you coming in, I was looking at all the gems that you collected last winter from the south mine" Elli said looking a bit flustered "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Elli continued  
  
"In that case, I'll be in the barn making some large yarn balls, I've sheered too much wool" Jack said walking out of the door  
  
Jack stood on the borderline of the crop field, he realised he'd have to harvest the last of the crops before next season  
  
::Umm; eight plots of pineapples, 500G per pineapple, 4500 per plot.... that would be 36000G for the final harvest:: Jack thought  
  
Jack put 10 piles of wool into the yarn ball maker after a few minutes a couple of yarn balls were produced; Jack put them in a crate and put them into the shipping bin for Zack to pick up, Jack remembered something, he quickly wrote a note and ran out of the farm. Elli looked out of the window wondering why Jack was taking so long, she walked over to the barn and found the note:  
  


* * *

  
_Elli, just gone to the supermarket, I just remembered that Jeff was holding some seeds for me that he just got in.  
I'm going to pop into my new store on my way back. Zack rang me up earler to tell me that the goods for my store  
have arrived. I'll be back in 20 minutes  
  
** Love  
Jack**_   


* * *

  
Jack walked into the supermarket, Jeff was in the storeroom leaving Sasha manning the till.  
  
"Afternoon Jack, I hope you harvested all the summer crops before tommorow" Sasha smiled  
  
"I have, Zack is gonna have a busy day tommorow, I mined alot of ore too" Jack replied.  
  
"Karen, Jack has come to pick up his order" Sasha called out  
  
"Hi Jack" Karen smiled "My dad told me to give you these complimentary bags of Moondrop flower and Magic Red flower, and here are your crop seeds" Karen smiled  
  
"Thanks Karen" Jack replied  
  
"I hear that you are opening your own store where old man Saibara's blacksmith shop used to be" Karen said  
  
"Yes it gonna be a comic book store, Kai said that he'd like to mann the shop, the grand opening is tommorow..." Jack said  
  
"To mark the begining of fall, I'll be there!" Karen smiled  
  
"Kai still trying to find a way to beat me in a duel" Jack smirked  
  
"Unlikley your'e the best Duelist in town!" Karen giggled "So who's gonna manage the farm during the grand opening?" she asked  
  
"The harvest sprites" Jack replied  
  
"Mom said you got the blue feather yesterday, thinking of proposing to Elli?" Karen smirked  
  
"Eventually but still need to think of it" Jack said "Hang on I got the perfect time to propose to Elli, can you keep this a secret from Elli and the others?" Jack continued  
  
"Sure" Karen said leaning towards Jack.  
  
Jack whispered to Karen when he planned to propose to Elli and how he was going to do it.  
  
"That's so romantic, but I think you'd better ask Doug first; if Stu hears about this before the time it'll be all over town before you know it" Karen smiled  
  
"See you tommorow!" Jack said walking out.  
  
Jack was on his way back to the farm with the seeds when manna came out of the winery and gave him a bottle of sake as a present for his shops grand opening. That night, Jack and Elli had a romantic dinner, Elli stayed over for the night ^_~.  
  
The next day; Elli stood by the window just wearing Jack's pyjama top holding a cup of coffee, Jack was having a shower. Elli smiled at the thought that Jack is going to propose to her but she didn't know when. It was going to be a double celebration, Elli's florists shop was going to open as well as Jack's comic book store.  
  
::I'd have to quit the the surgery when I get married:: Elli blushed  
  
Elli started to daydream on her wedding to Jack.  
  
"The harvest sprites not here yet?" Jack said  
  
"Not yet Jack" Elli smiled  
  
"I'm glad that second barn's finished, now I can get more cows and sheep from the Yodel farm" Jack sighed  
  
"I was in your new farm shipping store and youv'e got an overflow of corn..." Elli said  
  
"I know, I'm going to put it in the watermill to make more food for the chickens. I see the Harvest Sprites have come, I'll see you outside" Jack said kissing Elli as he ran outside  
  
"You know you just could breed the cows you know" Elli raised an eyebrow  
  
"That takes too long" Jack called back  
  
Elli watched as each of the Harvest sprites nodded as they were given tasks; Nappy, the most hard working of the harvest sprites took on the tasks of planting the Eggplant, Sweet potato and Green pepper planting, Staid tended to the cows, Chef looked after the sheep and Aqua looked after the chickens (since they needed less tending to and Aqua liked looking after the chickens).  
  
"Wahey Elli wearing Jack's bedclothes now are we?" Chef jeered  
  
Elli ran back into the house embarassed  
  
It was time for the grand opening, Mayor Thomas officially opened Jack's comic book store and Elli's florists store at the same time, Stu and May looked around the shop eagerly at the toys. Karen was looking around the shop for a particular comic that she was looking for, she wanted to ask Jack that if it was in stock but he was no where to be seen.  
  
"Wow!! Exodia cards! A complete set too.... Whoa! 8,500G's!!!!!! Thats expensive!!!!!" Grey exclaimed  
  
"Cliff just bought Sanga of thunder, Kazejin, Sujin and the Gate Guardian for 3,850Gs" Kai replied "And anyhow the Exodia pieces are kinda hard to get; we just got the Toon World and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon cards in selling 'em for 1,100Gs" Kai added  
  
"Excuse me Kai, have you seen Jack, I need to ask him something" Karen said  
  
"I think he's in the storeroom" Kai replied  
  
"Thanks" Karen said  
  
Meanwile at the Poultry farm, Rick and Popuri were nearly finished tending to thier chickens when a young blonde haired bue-eyed girl came into the store.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Lilla asked  
  
"Oh I'm new in town and I'm looking for my big brother Jack" she replied  
  
"You're Jack's little sister?!" Popuri said  
  
The girl giggled "I'm only a year younger than Jack, the name's Mana" Mana replied  
  
"That's gonna get confusing, there's a lady who owns a winery uptown who has the same name as you but spelt differently  
  
Mana laughed "Mine's pronounced Man-_ah_, if the other lady's name is spelt with another _n_ her's would sound Man-_er_ as in manners" Mana replied.  
  
"Anyhow, you'r big brother has opened his new shop just opposite, his farm is around the corner on the left and he recently built a shop for his girlfriend who works at the clinic" Lillia said  
  
"Big brother's got a girlfriend!!!" Mana laughed  
  
"I'm nearly finished here, I'll take you over in a moment" Popuri said  
  
Back at Jack's store, Jack found the comic that Karen was looking for, Stu had bought some pokemon cards when something caught Jack's eye.  
  
"Sis? Is that you??!!" Jack exclaimed  
  
"Jack!!" Mana smiled hugging Jack  
  
"When did you get into town?" Jack smiled  
  
"3 days ago, I've been staying at the inn, been looking for a flat but no joy yet" Mana said  
  
"Oh I've built a new flat over my girlfriend's new shop next door..... Elli, I'd like you to meet my sister" Jack called to Elli  
  
"Nice to meet you" Elli smiled  
  
"Mana's new in town, she's looking for a flat, do you mind if she takes the one over your store?" Jack asked  
  
"Sure, I was going to use it as a office but then a office dosen't suit a florists store" Elli said  
  
"I love flowers!" Mana replied  
  
"Hey Elli you said you'd like some help in your new store, Mana could help out and she could mann it wile you are working at the Clinic" Jack suggested  
  
"That'll be cool" Elli said  
  
Almost 2 weeks later the crop harvest was intense; there was an overflow of sweet potatos, Zack had to make four trips due to the overflow of crops. Christmas was coming next season and Elli was trying to think of the perfect present for Jack, she noticed that Jack kept all of his accounting details on his computer but she realised what Jack needed was a computer that he could take around with him, Elli walked outside.  
  
"Jack do you need any help?" Elli asked  
  
"Could you bring out the cows and sheep out to graze please, thanks" Jack replied  
  
Elli picked up the bell, walked over to the barns, opened the doors and rang the bell, the cows and sheep filed out onto the grass parstures.  
  
"I'm going into town, do you need anything?" Elli asked  
  
"Only yourself" Jack smirked  
  
"Oh Jack!!" Elli giggled   
"I'll be in the mine when you get back" Jack said loading up his quadbike  
  
"You be careful OK?" Elli said ::I gotta find out about laptops, I'll ask Mary about it:: Elli thought  
  
Elli came back and she saw that Jack hadn't come back at his usal time so she decided to bathe in Jack's bathroom. A few minutes passed and Jack arrived back with a trailer full of full baskets of Bronze, Silver and Gold ore and several crates of large fish; Jack was so dirty after all that mining so he decided to take a shower not knowing that Elli was already in his bathroom. Jack walked into the house greeted by Koto and switiched on the Hi-Fi loud, Elli couldn't hear the music because of the sound of the shower. Jack walked towards the bathroom door just as Elli stepped out of the shower, Jack stepped into the room and saw Elli naked  
  
"Ack! Sorry Elli didn't know you were in here!!!" Jack blushed as he rushed out  
  
Jack sat at the table totally embarrassed, he picked up a face towel and wiped his face. Jack leaned back and wondered why he was so embarrassed after all Elli had spent the night before and had no problem with that, Jack logged onto a Duel Monsters on-line card catalouge and flicked through.  
  
::Gotta go to old man Barley's farm to buy some sheep..... hold on!:: Jack thought as something in the catalouge caught his eye  
  
_Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
**Extreamely rare, only 4 of these have been produced.  
Due to thier rarity we only have one**  
  
Price 165,000G_  
  
::Whoa! I've got the other three in my deck!! And all three God cards are worth just under that price of that card!!!!:: Jack exclaimed  
  
Elli came out of the bathroom in a dressing gown blushing "Jack there's no need to be sorry, I should of locked the door. Anyhow how did it go at the mine?" Elli said kissing Jack on his cheek  
  
"Just fine, Zack's outside loading the ore and the harvest onto his pickup" Jack said  
  
The season went by and it was now a week before christmas; Elli went over to Won's place at the beach to order the laptop that Jack had his eye on. Since no crops could be grown during winter Jack spent most of his time at his shop inbetween tending to his animals and mining at the spring and winter mines. Jack was sitting at the counter busy reading one of his manga books.  
  
"Hello Jack!" Stu smiled  
  
"Morning Stu, where's your sister?" Jack smiled  
  
"Elli when out earlier this morning to speak to Mr Won down at the beach, dunno what for though" Stu replied  
  
"So what do you need?" Jack asked  
  
"Four Magician's force and three Pharoh's servant please Jack" Stu said  
  
"Here you go that'll be 1,750G" Jack said handing over the booster packs  
  
Jack swiped Stu's savings card through the reader and gave the card back to Stu.  
  
"Bye Jack see you later!" Stu said walking out of the shop  
  
"Its nearly time to ask Elli..." Jack mumbled  
  
"Ask Elli what?" Mana asked  
  
"Hey! Mana don't scare me like that!!" Jack said  
  
"Sorry bro, so what are you going to ask Elli about?" Mana asked  
  
"Umm nothing!!" Jack said trying to change the subject  
  
"You're hiding something!!!" Mana smiled  
  
It was Christmas day, the laptop the Elli ordered had arrived and was wrapped up, the Christmas party was going to be held in the inn. Jack stood by the window in his house, he held the box containing the blue feather and pocketed it in the inside pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Today's the day" Jack said  
  
Koto looked up at Jack and wagged his tail. It was six o'clock and everybody gathered in the inn, Jack's sister, Mana who has been in Mineral town for just 2 seasons already has an admirier, Joe who arrived from a neighbouring town to find some work who was working in Jack's shop with Kai, Joe and his younger brother Kurt often helped Jack on his farm. Karen was at the bar having a drinking match against Ann, Saibara and Barley were chatting. It was time to give out the presents, everybody had given thiers to everybody, Elli had given her present to Jack, no wit was his turn.  
  
"Elli.... I've loved you ever since I came to this town, ever since we met when we were little we have been good friends, and I ask you this" Jack said getting on one knee producing the blue feather "Will you marry me?" Jack smiled  
  
A huge gasp came from the others at the party, tears of joy ran down Elli's face.  
  
"Elli?" Jack asked   
Everybody waited for Elli's answer......  
  


* * *

_To be continued..._   



	5. Chapter 5

**True Love**  
  
_By Kyoto Dragon_  
  
**Authours Note**: This fic is inspired bt a fantastic piece of Harvest Moon artwork of Jack and Elli. For this chapter and a few chapters I have added the characters from _**Harvest Moon**: Save The Homeland_.  
  
Pairing: Jack/Elli  
  
  


* * *

  
**_Chapter 5_**  
  
"Elli.... I've loved you ever since I came to this town, ever since we met when we were little we have been good friends, and I ask you this" Jack said getting on one knee producing the blue feather "Will you marry me?" Jack smiled  
  
A huge gasp came from the others at the party, tears of joy ran down Elli's face.  
  
"Elli?" Jack asked   
Everybody waited for Elli's answer   
  
"Oh Jack!" Elli smiled "Yes I will!!" Elli answered as she kissed Jack  
  
Everybody cheered, Ann shook a champagne bottle and popped the cork.  
  
"Drinks on the house!!" Ann said  
  
Karen slightly tipsy walked upstairs to take a breather from the festivities downstairs as she walked to the room at the end of the corridor she noticed a bright glow coming from a gap at the bottom of the door of the room next door to the room she was heading towards, she then heard three female voices and a male voice speaking.  
  
::I thfought fvat voom was.... hic..... empty:: Karen hiccuped  
  
_**Note**: the speech above was intentional mis-spelling_  
  
Back downstairs:  
  
"So whe are you going to have your wedding?" Ann asked  
  
"We haven't decided yet, besides its too early to decide when....." Jack smiled  
  
"I was thinking, Jack how about the end of next summer?" Elli smiled  
  
"Sound's good" Jack smiled "Oh wait I got a present for Stu and May, could you give it to them, I got to pop over to the store I forgot to bring something" Jack said as he rushed out of the inn  
  
Jack walked into his shop, it was so cold in his store that he covered his stock with a plastic sheet to stop any damage t them. Jack walked into the office and opened the safe, Jack picked up the engagement ring box and pocketed it and checked up on his 3 most valuble cards and then closed the door. Jack got back to the inn moments later, as soon as he got back to the table where he and Elli were sitting Stu and May came running up to him.  
  
"Thanks Jack for the present!!" they both said  
  
After the party Jack walked Elli home, Stu had gone home an hour earlier wand was inside looking at all the TCG cards that Jack had given him. Elli and Jack stood out side her front door; Jack took out the engagement ring from his jacket and slipped it onto Elli's finger, Elli blushed  
  
"Goodnight Jack, see you tommorow" Elli smiled  
  
"Will the clinic be open tommorow?" Jack asked  
  
"Yes why?" Elli answered  
  
"I thought i'd come over to pick up some medicines just in case" Jack said  
  
"You don't need to come over I'll come over to your place tommorow with them, I'll have them packed up for you" Elli smiled  
  
"Oh I forgot, I'm going to Flowerbud village with Mana to spend time with our brother; would you like to come so you can meet your future brother in law?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure" Elli asked  
  
"I'll come pick you up tommorow about 11.30, I'll have to ask Rick and Popuri if they could look after my farm wile we are gone" Jack smiled  
  
The next day Rick came over to Jack's farm to deliver some chicken feed that he ordered the week before. Rick knocked on Jack's front door, but there was no answer.  
  
"Blast!!! Damn it!!" Jack cursed  
  
"Whats up?" Rick said popping his head through the chicken coop door  
  
"First the yarn ball maker blows up, the cheese maker all seized up and now the mayonnaise maker is a total write off!" Jack complained "Now I have to get new machines!!!" Jack frowned  
  
"Jack if you ask Zack when he comes today to order you new machines and they'll be here within two days" Rick said  
  
"I'll be loosing profit during that time, damn it!" Jack cursed "Anyhow I've done the days chores why don't you come into the house for some hot drinks wile we wait for Mana" Jack suggested  
  
As Jack made the coffee; Rick looked at Jack's DVD collection, it mainly consisted of anime series.  
  
"You got alot of Naruto OAVs Jack" Rick said  
  
"Just got volume 10 the other day, Naruto's my favorite anime" Jack replied  
  
"Got alot of Hack OAVs too" Rick said as he picked one up  
  
"Elli likes them, she got me to like it too, bought all of them in one go" Jack said  
  
Something framed on the wall caught Rick's eye  
  
"Whoa! you got all three god cards!!" Rick exclaimed  
  
"The thing is they're not allowed to be used in tournaments, they are like _'display models'_ very rare cards" Jack said  
  
"So how long are you going to be away?" Rick asked  
  
"Until a few days before the goddess festival"Jack answered  
  
"So its just tending to the animals then?" Rick added  
  
Mana knocked on the door and came in, she had quite a few bags with her and it looked like she had packed everything but the kitchen sink.  
  
"Mana we're only going for three weeks it looks like you've packed enough for two months!" Jack exclaimed  
  
"I'll just take two bags then" Mana sighed  
  
"Casey told me that there's a new inn opposite the Sunny Garden's Cafe and bar" Jack said "I'll guess we stay there since there not much room in Casey's house" Jack continued  
  
"Don't you think we should get going?" Mana said  
  
"Oh right!" Jack said  
  
Jack gave Rick his spare keys to the various parts of his farm, got into the jeep along with Mana and drove off to pick up Elli. Jack stopped the SUV outside the clinic and walked in, Elli was putting some of the Bodigizer and Turbojolt medicine into a box for Jack when she noticed him coming in.  
  
"Morning Jack" Elli smiled  
  
"Morning Elli, are you ready?" Jack asked  
  
Elli leaned over the counter and kissed Jack.  
  
"Just have to put a few things away and I'll be ready" Elli smiled  
  
"So were's your luggage?" Jack looked around  
  
"Upstairs" Elli answered  
  
"I'll go get them and put them in the car wile you put things away" Jack said rushing up the stairs  
  
They were about an hour away from Flowerbud town where Jack and Mana's brother Casey owned and ran a farm, Elli was asleep in the back wile Koto stared out of the back window; Elli was looking out of the passenger side door window wandering what her wedding is going to be like she smiled as she looked at her engagement ring.  
  
"So your brother owns a farm in Flowerbud town?" Elli asked  
  
"He started his before I did. Apparentley some developer wanted to level the whole town and build a theme park over it but Casey mad so much money that the developer gave up" Jack replied "My cousin visited him just before Christmas and they told me that Casey has a girlfriend theat works at the cafe/bar next to Maple lake" Jack added  
  
"I was doing some research on the internet before you came into the clinic and I noticed that they have a wedding shop in Flowerbud, I'd might take a look to see if I can get any ideas for our wedding" Elli smiled ::And I can get that box set of DVDs from the shop that I ordered it from:: Elli thought  
  
Jack drove into Flowerbud town, the snow wasn't all that deep than it was in Mineral town. They passed Maple lake, it was beautiful in the winter, Jack stopped outside the Sunny Gardens Cafe just as an old man was coming out.  
  
"Excuse me" Jack said as he rolled down the window "Can you tell me the way to Eos farm please?" Jack asked  
  
"Sure, take the first left and go straight till you see the supermarket and take the first left and its there" the old man said  
  
"Thanks!" Jack smiled  
  
"The names Wallace, your brother told me that you were coming, I'll phone ahead to say that you're coming" Wallace said  
  
They finally got to the farm, Jack and Mana greeted thier brother wile Elli looked after Koto and Jack's brother's dog Assam.  
  
"Jack, could I speak with you?" Elli asked  
  
"Sure" Jack said walking outside "Whats up?" Jack asked  
  
Elli blushed "When we start a family together.. what would you name our kids?" Elli blushed even more  
  
"Well" Jack smiled "I was thinking if its a boy, Wyatt and if its a girl, Akima" Jack continued  
  
"A boy and a girl?" Elli smiled  
  
"They'll be just as beautiful as thier mother" Jack smirked  
  
Elli smiled. The next day Jack and Elli was in the supermarket, as Jack was reading the magazines Elli secretly bought the DVD's that she had ordered and quickly put them in her bag.  
  
"Need any help Elli?" Jack asked  
  
"No thank you Jack" Elli smiled as she put some bread into the basket  
  
"There's a store that Casey told me about that sells rare cards, I'd like to pay a visit to that store...." Jack said  
  
"Me too, you got me intrested in the game after seeing you Duel and beat Kai twice I think I'm going to start playing too" Elli said  
  
Meanwile outside Gwen was trying to control one of her horses as she took it to the Brownie's race track. The horse kept on jerking about trying to get out of its reins. Jack and Elli stepped out of the supermarket; Jack coughed a little too loud, spooking the horse the reins slipped out of Gwen's hand and the horse came galloping towards Jack.  
  
"HEY LOOK OUT!! HORSE ON THE LOOSE" Gwen shouted  
  
"Jack!! Look out!!!" Elli yelled  
  
Jack looked at the horse thundering towards him.  
  
"Oh crap!!" Jack cursed  
  


* * *

_To be continued..._  
  
Sorry about this chapter, kinda got tardy what with all the school work I have to do.  



End file.
